supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomium
The Atomium was originally released in May 2017 as a chain quest, and again in June 2018 as a Random Task Quest. 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note': this building gave during the Summer season in 2018. 'Quest Steps:' 2017= SuperCity was chosen as a place for the World Science Fair Help the citizens prepare and get the monumental Atomium in your city! 'Requirements 2017:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 15 days to complete all the tasks 'Reward:' Atomium (Gives 3500 & 2-4 every 24 hours) sc-atomium-splash.PNG sc-atomium1.PNG|Atomium 1 sc-atomium2.PNG|Atomium 2 sc-atomium3.PNG|Atomium 3 sc-atomium4.PNG|Atomium 4 sc-atomium5.PNG|Atomium 5 sc-atomium6.PNG|Atomium 6 sc-atomium7.PNG|Atomium 7 sc-atomium8.PNG|Atomium 8 sc-atomium9.PNG|Atomium 9 sc-atomium10.PNG|Atomium 10 sc-atomium11.PNG|Atomium 11 sc-atomium12.PNG|Atomium 12 sc-atomium-success-splash.PNG sc-atomium-reward.PNG sc-atomium-building.PNG Quest steps Atomium I *Collect 28 Cinnamon Sticks (Bakery) *Collect 30 Straw Hats (Family House) *Collect 35 Throw Blankets (Colonial House) Atomium II *Save up 250000 (will be deducted from your inventory) *Collect 21 Amber Earrings (Premium Cottage) *Collect 32 Diamonds (Mansion) Atomium III *Collect 38 Lucky Tickets (Subway Station) *Collect 7 Stopwatches (Beach Shop) *Collect 12 Buses (Ask friends) Atomium IV *Collect 23 Watering Cans (Ranch) *Collect 80 Fertilizers (Farm – Beetroot - 3h) *Collect 10 Flower Pots (Shopping Center) Atomium V *Collect 17 Pans (Hostel - do not drop every time) *Collect 7 Coffee Tables (Furniture Factory - 1h) *Collect 16 Barstools (Pool Parlour) Atomium VI *Collect 45 Mini Fridges (Convenience Store) *Collect 10 Beds (Luxury Apartment) *Produce 37 Lots of Printed Cotton (Textile Factory - 3h) Atomium VII *Collect 57 Green Paints (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 9 Nitrile Gloves (Dental Surgery) *Collect 13 Paintbrushes (Ask friends) Atomium VIII *Collect 29 Crane Hooks (Construction Factory – Bathtub - 4h) *Collect 36 Petrol Cans (Petrol Station) *Collect 10 Helmets (Hat Boutique) Atomium IX *Produce 18 Lots of Web Cameras (Electronics Plant - 24h) *Collect 19 Speakers (Cinema) *Collect 48 Microphones (Pub) Atomium X *Produce 9 Lots of Cream (Dairy Farm - 8h) *Collect 29 Coffee Beans (Coffee House) *Collect 63 Water Bottles (Wok Cafe) Atomium XI *Hand out 12 Chemical Agents (Drugstore) *Collect 45 Maps of the Stars (Stationery Shop) *Collect 13 Microscopes (Ask friends) Atomium XII *Get BINGO (2 times) **'Note:' Only the moment of getting the winning combination counts. It means you can start to play BINGO before the stage 12 appears, BUT you should leave at least one field in a row/line/diagonal till the bingo happens to count the card to the quest. |-|2018= Just as we promised, Atomium is back in the game! If you already have this building, you'll get an alternative reward after completing the tasks. 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 5 days to finish the quest 'Rewards 2018:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Physics textbooks: 10 , 10,000 *'Reward 2:' 50 Physics textbooks: Shopping Center *'Reward 3:' 130 Physics textbooks: 20 , 500 *'Reward 4:' 250 Physics textbooks: **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' Atomium (3500 , 2-4 every 24 hours) **'If you already have the Atomium:' 20 , Bowling Alley sc-atomium2018-rewards.PNG|Atomium rewards sc-atomium2018-rewards-alt.PNG|Daily Experiments - Alternate rewards After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +50 more textbooks collected — 250 , +45-energy x2 *'Extra reward 2:' +80 more textbooks collected — 20 *'Extra reward 3:' +120 more textbooks collected — 15,000 , +45-energy x3 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' sc-atomium2018-start.PNG|Atomium Quest 2018 sc-atomium2018-start-alt.PNG|Daily Experiments - Alternate Quest 2018 How to get the Atomium? You need to collect 250 Physics Textbooks to get the Atomium. *You can get Textbooksby completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of Textbooks you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 3, 5 or 9 Textbooks for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a 2 hour cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Physics Textbooks, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: "Atomium" Gold Medal + 50 + 50 *2nd place: "Atomium" Silver Medal + 30 + 30 *3rd place: "Atomium" Bronze Medal + 20 + 25 *4-6th places: 15 + 20 *7-10th places: 10 + 20 *11-15th places: 5 + 20 *16-20th places: 20 *21-25th places: 15 sc-atomium2018-rating-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-atomium2018-rating-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-atomium2018-rating-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-atomium2018-rating-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-atomium2018-rating-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-atomium2018-rating-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-atomium2018-rating-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-atomium2018-rating-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Random Tasks Quests